


Team Pepper

by feriowind



Series: Poke-'Vengers [13]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/pseuds/feriowind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drawing of Pepper Pott's Pokemon team!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Pepper

**Author's Note:**

> Pepper’s team!
> 
> Her first Pokemon was Espeon, which she got from her parents when it was still an Eevee. Under Pepper’s influence and loving care, Eevee grew into a elegant and highly intelligent Espeon, and was pretty much her personal assistant when she was Tony’s personal assistant. Even now as CEO of Stark Industries, Pepper still relies on Espeon to make her life a little less hectic.
> 
> Pepper got Milotic as a Feebas as a gift from Tony when she first started out working as his personal assistant. Tony claimed it was in celebration for lasting one month, as none of his other personal assistants had ever lasted that long. Pepper, not sure if she should be vaguely insulted for being gifted the unattractive Pokemon, nevertheless took wonderful care of Feebas and pretty much treated it like a princess. It didn’t take long for it to evolve into Milotic under Pepper’s attention, which when it did, shocked Pepper as she had no idea it could even evolve.
> 
> Next up is Spider-Mannnnn!

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/38375039@N02/7639906682/)


End file.
